


Nap

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a team sleepover, Kageyama falls asleep on Suga's shoulder, and they end up pillowed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiosea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/gifts).



Sleepovers weren't for Kageyama. He didn't know what to do at parties, and he didn't know what to talk about. Nishinoya brought up movies, so thankfully they ended up watching a couple movies in Daichi's living room, courtesy of Daichi and Suga's joint decision to not actually choose what Nishinoya recommended.

The room was dark, with only the low glow from the TV lighting the walls. Kageyama noticed that more than the actual movie, the movements on screen casting shadows and alternating the color of the light on the wall. It made Kageyama sleepy, despite the sounds of conversation and laughter. Nishinoya and Tanaka talked to each other throughout the movies, repeating lines or making fun of characters.

Kageyama chose to sit away from them. And Hinata, too, since he could be just as bad. Kageyama sat at the end of the couch, in between Suga and the armrest.

He felt so bored and tired from the movie that he was tempted to just sleep right there. Kageyama was in the corner, anyway, and he didn't think anyone could notice. He frowned and grumbled to himself, shifting uneasily as he tried to decide if he should really do it. The motion made him brush against Suga, and it caught Suga's attention.

Suga bent his head. "Is something wrong?" Suga whispered.

The light glowed on Suga's face too, softly, and Kageyama turned his head to look away. "No."

He couldn't see Suga's expression from this angle, but he didn't want to see it. He sunk further in his seat, staring at a spot on the wall next to the TV instead of looking at the screen. He was too lost to care about the movie, anyway. Kageyama only knew that it was a comedy from the laughter.

Kageyama's eyelids started to feel heavy. His head felt heavy, too, and it lolled to the side a little. He straightened several times in a daze, a lapse of awareness as if he fell asleep for a second, and he thought he could fight it off but he found his head leaning over more and more. 

Kageyama blinked and rubbed his head. He could feel himself doze in and out of consciousness for a few minutes, jerking up afterward to pretend it didn't happen, but he yawned and fell back to the same spot. And further, his head fell further until it landed against something. He didn't think he cared at that point, it was dark and he was getting tired. They could just wake him up once it ended, anyway, Kageyama wasn't needed at the moment. It was their dumb party.

He didn't know how many movies they were going to watch, but after what felt like a while, he rubbed his eyes and found the room quiet. The TV was still on, with a dull hum from the disc still running inside uselessly, movie finished and screen black. No one was moving or talking; Kageyama could only hear snoring and breathing, occasional rustling from someone probably shifting in their sleep. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he found most of the team in sleeping bags on the living room floor.

"Kageyama?" 

Kageyama's eyes snapped open when he heard Suga's voice at a whisper. That did  _not_ come from the floor, it came from right beside him, along with a small movement he felt in his shoulder. Suga was wriggling to sit up straighter, and Kageyama could  _feel_ it, he was lying next to Suga,  _on_ Suga. There was an arm under Kageyama's head, except he was leaned over enough to also feel Suga's stomach.

Kageyama slowly moved away. He heard Suga mumble, and in the dark he saw Suga rub his eyes with one hand and tug at a blanket with the other. Kageyama thought he should apologize, but he didn't know how or why.

"What time is it?" he asked instead.

Suga twisted his head, and a small light from his phone came up. "1 am," he said quietly.

The light went out after Suga pushed his phone back under the couch cushion. Something tugged in Kageyama's chest when he heard what time it was, and from Suga's sleepy sigh and the motion of Suga rolling his shoulder to stretch. Suga must have woken up, and it was so late at night for Suga to be awake. Kageyama still couldn't see very well with the lights off, but the silhouette of Suga moving and the sound of his breathing made him squirm. 

"Why aren't you sleeping on the floor?" Kageyama asked. 

Suga's hand slipped to rub at his neck, and his chin dipped to gesture at Kageyama. "I was kind of stuck," he said. His mouth quirked in the corner, and the sheepish rubbing of his neck made Kageyama squirm more. He made to scoot away.

"I'll move to the floor, then," Kageyama said.

Suga reached to catch his arm. It was a loose grip, but it still made Kageyama pause.

"I'm just going to stay here anyway, I'm tired," Suga said, and he released Kageyama's arm. He then tilted his head, eyes flashing in question. "Where's your sleeping bag?"

Kageyama turned to look at where he suspected it was. Past the rows of sleeping bundles.

"Over there."

Suga sighed, a tremor in it from a small quiet laugh. He slid away to the other side of the couch. "I think we can just share. We've been here for a while anyway."

Kageyama's nose wrinkled. It couldn't be that comfortable for either of them, although they already fell asleep before...

"I can move to the floor," Suga said after Kageyama's silence.

"No, you don't have to," Kageyama said quickly. He would gladly displace someone like Nishinoya or Hinata to the floor, but doing it to Suga didn't sit well with him. He fidgeted and moved away to the other side, as far away as he could to give Suga space.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kageyama was bristling and clenching the armrest from the conversation. Suga's voice was a soft whisper right now, matching his bleary eyes blinking to stay open. He was leaning a bit forward, at an angle that Kageyama knew he wouldn't be able to handle if Suga was any closer, arms poised on the couch cushion to balance his weight. There was that concerned tilt in his head, too, and even though there was considerable distance between them, Kageyama still had the sensation of someone hovering over him.

"I'll sleep over here," Kageyama said. That made Suga sit back.

"Alright. Want some blanket, then?" Suga lifted it by the edge.

"No. I don't need it. We can't share when we're far apart anyway."

Suga's mouth twitched. "Well..."

His hand fell, the blanket following it. Suga then adjusted himself against his armrest, arranging a pillow under his head and sliding his legs on the couch. They bumped into Kageyama, and the sudden touch made Kageyama fold his own legs to place his feet on the floor.

"Sorry," Suga whispered. "Here, I'll sleep sitting, go ahead and lie down."

"No way."

Suga's neck bent, his eyes sharper from the small argument. "Kageyama, lie down."

"I don't need to."

A huff of air left Suga's mouth. "You can't sleep sitting up."

"No, you can't." Kageyama didn't think Suga could give in, so he straightened to get up.

"What are you doing?" Suga asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor."

"You're not going to sleep on the bare floor," Suga said firmly. He tugged on Kageyama again, this time on his wrist. Kageyama stiffened from it, more sensitive to the shape of Suga's fingers on the underside of his wrist than on his arm.

Suga tugged a bit more, with stubborness that wasn't actually demanding. Kageyama let himself be pulled, inching to the center of the couch. Suga slid his hands up Kageyama's arm to reel him in.

"You can just lean on me," Suga mumbled. "I'm too tired to care, just don't sleep on the floor."

"What? No."

"Kageyama, it's going to be 2 AM soon."

The tired whine in Suga's voice was faint, but it was there. Kageyama didn't know if he should want to give in, but the resigned murmur from Suga's mouth was more persuasive than Kageyama's discomfort at being so close. He wasn't actually uncomfortable with the thought of it, but the drop in his stomach and rising skin of his neck wasn't pleasant, and that was probably from Suga's insistent tugging and the feeling of being completely aware this time, aware of settling his head down on Suga.

Kageyama was rigid against Suga. He could see some of the others lying on the floor, their limbs knocked together on the ground, but that was because of floor space constraints and unconscious movements. Hinata was a restless sleeper, anyway, so he was bound to flop his arms over someone else's. Maybe Suga was too tired to care, but Kageyama felt too wired to not notice the solid warmth of Suga's shoulder, the shift of his body as he scooted to return to the armrest, and the tightening of his arm muscle to do it.

"I'll take the armrest," Suga said. He reached out to adjust his pillow under his head, and Kageyama's neck burned when he realized that he was just going to have to use Suga for a pillow.

Suga's legs bent up, reining Kageyama in to press against the couch. Kageyama leaned back with wary speed, his head following Suga's body as Suga reclaimed the armrest. He stiffened more before his head could completely trust Suga's chest, especially when he was leaning from this angle, twisted a bit from being next to Suga instead of sitting in front of him. Kageyama definitely didn't want to sit in front, since that meant sitting on him or between his legs.

"Are you alright?" Suga asked. Kageyama felt the words rumble through Suga at the same time, vibrating between their bodies alongside their breathing.

Kageyama gave a grunt in response. That was all he thought he could do instead of an actual sentence.

"Good," Suga said. "Goodnight, Kageyama."

Suga shifted again, and Kageyama hated that he could feel the movement through his back. Suga's momentary wriggling jostled him a little, enough to burn in his memory and keep him awake after Suga fell still. He couldn't tell when Suga fell asleep since Suga didn't snore that night, but his breathing evened out pretty quickly, his chest and stomach rising and falling with deeper breaths.

Kageyama wasn't surprised that Suga could sleep right away. Suga seemed calm even when he wasn't awake, right now, as quiet as the rest of the room. Kageyama slowly turned to the side, his head digging into the couch, but he could still feel his whole body echo the momentum of Suga's breathing. 

 

* * *

 

Rustling underneath him woke him up. Kageyama felt really warm, everywhere from his neck to his legs, and it was like a low hum of heat that Kageyama was too drowsy to stir from right away. He felt Suga's arm move, though, twitching under him, and that made Kageyama stiffen.

He sat up and moved away, barely breathing as he remembered what happened in the middle of the night. The blanket slid off him, falling to his lap and taking away some of the heat it trapped underneath. 

"Ugh… What time is it?" Hinata groggily asked from the floor. Asahi and Nishinoya were already sitting up, although Asahi's eyes were closed, and Nishinoya was leaning against him. The sound of everyone waking up and yawning made Kageyama slip away from Suga completely, his eyes darting to see if anyone noticed them.

"Kageyama?" Suga asked sleepily. His hand fell over his mouth to yawn, and his other arm stretched up to the air. Kageyama left the blanket behind, and it was now covering Suga's legs, his pants sticking out at the bottom with his feet.

"Morning," Kageyama mumbled.

"Why are you two on the couch?" Nishinoya asked. Even from his place next to Asahi, he managed to tilt his head and lean further into Asahi's side. "Where're your pajamas?"

Suga rubbed his fingers into his head. "Where's breakfast?" he asked.

That made Nishinoya forget about what he asked to turn to Daichi expectantly. "Food," he said. 

"I'm barely awake," Daichi complained. Kageyama saw him kick his legs to shuck the covers away.

The rest of the team started to mumble awake. Hinata was the first to stand up, and he stepped over Tsukishima to get to the bathroom, jumping and stumbling from Tsukishima's irritated grumble. Kageyama sat at the edge of the couch and watched silently, and he didn't notice Suga get up until he turned and found the seat empty. 

Kageyama found him in the kitchen with Daichi, the two of them shuffling around and opening cupboards for plates. There were a couple stacks of pancakes on the table already, and Ennoshita stood next to the fridge eyeing them, his hand on the fridge door.

"Thank god my mom cooked earlier," Daichi said.

"I'm sure cereal would've been fine, anyway," Suga said. He paused to turn and place some forks on the table, and when he did he lifted his head and smiled at Kageyama. "Awake now?"

Suga didn't look tired anymore, but he was wearing the same clothes that he had yesterday, crumpled and wrinkled from sleeping in them. The bottom of his shirt was messily hanging down, his sleeves were folded with uneven angles, and he walked around with socks padding his footsteps.

Kageyama twisted away to pull out a chair and sit at the table. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, he's awake," Daichi said with a snort.

"We're almost done, but until then." Suga pushed Kageyama's hands away from the food. "You can't eat before anyone else." 

Kageyama let out a huff of air, drawing his hands back to the table ledge, but he was more mindful of the small brush of Suga's hands against his than the presence of food. He slid in the seat to rest his chin on the table, sighing and adjusting his arms to cross them around his stomach.

The team filed in over a few minutes. Hinata came last, although he ran in and skidded to a stop. Yamaguchi tugged a chair out next to him, and Hinata happily accepted it, sitting in between Yamaguchi and Nishinoya. Kageyama stabbed his pancake with a knife, cutting it into large pieces so he wouldn't have to wait to eat. 

It was warm and soft, at least. Kageyama bit it with enthusiastic bites, smaller than Hinata's. Hinata still tried to talk, and Yamaguchi patted him on the back when he made a choking noise.

"Hinata, calm down," Daichi said. 

Suga slid a glass of milk across the table. Kageyama watched it pass by, but when Hinata didn't reach for it, Kageyama grabbed it instead. Suga turned his head and frowned.

"I didn't know you were so thirsty," he said, eyeing the other glass next to Kageyama's plate.

Kageyama forgot he already had one. He shifted his eyes to the side and hunched his shoulders as he brought both glasses closer. He didn't say anything though, he just pressed his lips together. 

 

* * *

 

When Kageyama tried to sleep that night, he turned over restlessly, twisting the blankets and sheets around until he got his foot caught in the folds. That made him frustrated, and he kicked his foot to try to untangle it. 

He was awake enough now to sigh and feel the blanket brush over him. Kageyama felt a vague sense of heat prickle his head in a sleepy daze, and he turned again onto his other side. 

It felt…different, sleeping on a bed and sleeping on a couch. Kageyama tried not to think about the  _why,_ but his mind drifted there anyway, leaning against Suga's stomach in the middle of the night and with a blanket over them, quiet except for Suga's breathing. It was warm then, and it made Kageyama warm now, enough to make him squirm and frown from the memory. Except it stopped being a memory and started feeling like a daydream, because now he was bristling from imagining Suga lying next to him, an arm around him maybe, anything that could be as pleasant as yesterday night. 

Kageyama shifted and grumbled to himself. That was ridiculous. Sleeping beside someone wasn't that enjoyable, especially on a couch, that was probably painful. He couldn't fall asleep though, he was thinking too much and he was too alert, and he squirmed more from the thought of Suga settling beside him. Quietly and softly, the bed dipping from his weight rolling over, with a sleepy mumble to Kageyama that was wordless but still a gentle puff of air as Suga shifted and bumped into him--figuratively, Suga wasn't actually here.

It was nice to think about, though.

 

* * *

 

Practice didn't feel any different. Kageyama didn't try to bring it to mind that he thought about Suga at night to sleep, and there was no reason for it to come up in a conversation. For their trip to their next practice match, though, Kageyama took a seat next to Suga without thinking it through, walking right by his usual spot beside Hinata. Hinata turned his head with squinted eyes, and he waved an arm and shouted when he realized that Kageyama just walked right by him, but Kageyama just stiffened in his seat instead of getting up. 

"Hey Kageyama," Suga said. "Wanted to sit with me today?" 

Kageyama had to clear his throat a couple times to find his voice. "I just didn't want to sit with Hinata."

He knew Hinata wouldn't have a problem with it. Nishinoya originally had his seat with Asahi, but he slid forward to take the empty spot at Hinata's noisy complaints, and Daichi chose Asahi. Kageyama took Daichi's usual place, anyway, so everyone was just shuffled around.

"Well, that's fine to them, I think."

Suga slumped to rest against the window. Kageyama shifted to turn away, but he caught sight of Suga's face smoothing as his body relaxed, his mouth small and thin. Kageyama noticed the slope of his shoulders, angle of his body leaning into the corner made by the seat and window, and he thought about the night that he slept against Suga.

Bus rides were usually boring, Kageyama had to admit. He had to sit there next to Hinata and listen to him talk about anything, jumping between topics or yelling to catch someone else's attention, and he couldn't even try to sleep if Hinata was jostling him to convince him to join a conversation. Hinata was already sitting next to Nishinoya at the moment, and Suga was just silent beside him, so now Kageyama didn't know if he should talk or make himself sleep.

He leaned forward to press his head against the seat in front of him. It wasn't that comfortable, but he didn't trust himself with sitting up, in case he nodded off and ended up against Suga again.

Suga tapped his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kageyama slouched back in his seat. "I'm bored, but this is still better than being with Hinata or Tanaka."

"You sound fine, then." Suga twisted again to press against the window. Kageyama noticed him do it with a bit more force this time, not out of frustration but petulance, sort of, his face squashing and sliding as if he was bored too.

Kageyama wasn't bored. He was stiff, he was sitting with his feet slipping down on the floor but his shoulders were still tense from sitting close to Suga. Their legs were in contact, and he could feel Suga shift around when Suga readjusted himself in his seat. Suga definitely wasn't asleep, but Kageyama wished he was so he wouldn't have to deal with the shared silence.

"Kageyama," Suga said. It made Kageyama straighten and spin his head in surprise. Suga was still leaning against the window, calm in a way that made Kageyama want to relax, but it also made him heat from the gentle curve in Suga's mouth facing him from this angle.

"Kageyama, are you trying to sleep?"

"No."

Suga sighed and sat up. "I know you sleep on bus rides sometimes."

Kageyama crossed his arms and let his chin fall. He did, but he didn't think anyone noticed other than Hinata. Since Hinata was the only one who complained about it anyway.

"Kageyama, you can lean on me again if you want," Suga said. 

Kageyama shifted, his legs and shoulders tightening. "I don't think…"

"It's alright. Here." Suga reached for his hand and tugged him over gently, and Kageyama didn't fight it but he didn't move to join. His arm followed Suga's with dead weight, limply, and Suga had to bend more to grab him by his shoulder to guide him closer.

Kageyama tried to stop him then, turning Suga's tug into a jerky motion when he went rigid.

"Come on, let's just sleep," Suga said. He tilted his head and gave another small smile, a silent persuasive twitch in his mouth, and Kageyama's own mouth pinched.

Kageyama sunk in his seat, but it was with resignation. He inched over, shoulder falling and then head, onto Suga's side. He was still stiff and wary, but Suga didn't move as Kageyama landed on him. Suga returned his head to the window to stare out, as if he wasn't that concerned with someone pressing so close on him. Kageyama tried to keep his weight off a bit, but he ended up completely slumping when he felt tired and weak, weak enough to want to press against Suga completely. 

Suga was as warm as he remembered. There weren't any blankets to shield them, and they were wearing shorts instead of pants so the skin of their legs brushed, so he was more aware of everything now. Every fold in Suga's shirt that inched up a bit when Suga breathed, or the slight curve of Suga's side that Kageyama was slotted against, his body bent a little to fit. Kageyama's arms stayed tucked in his lap, and the way his head hung against Suga made him feel vulnerable and too close, but the low thrum of heat was pleasant.

Suga felt soft, especially in his side, where Kageyama's own stomach rested. Suga still had muscle, but Kageyama didn't notice until they twitched slightly with small movements. He struck Kageyama more as a pillow than anything, a heated one with warmth seeping into Kageyama, and a pliant cushion that softly burned back when Kageyama shifted his arm into Suga. Kageyama didn't want to make his intention obvious, but he tried to fidget and brush his arm further into Suga's stomach, slipping it over to let it dangle before rearranging it to press firmly into Suga. He felt the response of Suga's body, the tiny shudder and stuttered laugh from being tickled, but Suga let Kageyama keep his arm there. 

Kageyama was glad that Suga didn't say anything else about it. Their heads didn't peer over the seats, so no one else could really see them like this except for whoever had the seat across the aisle. It was still private and embarrassing, still soft and warm all over, but Kageyama couldn't bring himself to move or say anything either.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
